clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Wizard
The Electro Wizard card is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7) or a Legendary Chest. He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. He does not do splash damage. Do not treat him as a splash support unit as he can still be swarmed without having to surround him. ** Each of his zaps deals half of his full damage. Thus, when attacking two targets, the Electro Wizard will deal half the full damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing the full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once and has decent spawn damage, he is good against small swarms. * Due to the Electro Wizard's low health and high damage, he is best used behind tanks such as the Knight or Giant. However, an Electro Wizard will still be able to do considerable damage to the Crown Tower if it is sent in alone so don't ignore him. *He has health similar to an equivalent level Wizard, meaning he will survive an equivalent level Fireball but will die to a higher level Fireball or an equivalent level Mini P.E.K.K.A. * As the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed, the player can place him above an approaching Sparky, Inferno Dragon, or Inferno Tower and force it to recharge. * His spawn damage can also be effectively used against the Skeleton Army since it has enough damage to kill skeletons. * The Electro Wizard can cripple slow enemies due to him shooting his stunning lighting bolts frequently. Despite this, troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the Golem and the Bowler will still be able to attack. Just like a normal Zap, an Electro Wizard's zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. * The Electro Wizard can effectively suppress the Prince, Dark Prince, and the Battle Ram, preventing them from dealing double damage with their charge attacks. In the case of the Dark Prince, the most important aspect of this is that the Electro-Wizard disarms the Dark Prince's 360 degree of splash. * If the player has already destroyed one or two Crown Towers and the opponent deploys an Inferno Tower to defend against a tank like a Giant or a Golem, the Electro Wizard can force it to recharge and switch its target. * The Electro Wizard resets all charge attacks. This includes spawner buildings like the Barbarian Hut, Elixir Collectors and Mortars. * If timed precisely the Electro Wizard's spawn damage, when placed directly behind an Arena Tower, can hit all 3 Goblins from a Goblin Barrel, but will not kill them instantly. He'll still be more reliable than Zap to counter Goblin Barrel because of his multi-attack. * An Electro Wizard is vulnerable to the Fireball, so you should be careful about deploying it together with other troops that are also vulnerable to the Fireball like the Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard or Witch. * The Electro Wizard is perfect for countering the Sparky as his spawn damage resets Sparky's charge and his stun attack will make it impossible for the Sparky to attack at all. However, if the Sparky is fully charged and the Electro Wizard isn't placed on top of her, the Sparky will kill him in one shot. * Even though he has spawn damage, it is a bad idea to place him in the middle of a Minion Horde, as the Minions will almost always survive the spawn damage and kill the Electro Wizard very quickly. * Since the Electro Wizard deals moderate damage and stuns, he is good against the Hog Rider, only allowing one hit on the tower and surviving for a strong counter attack. * Using the Electro Wizard in conjunction with the Ice Wizard can slow down troops very well. However, this can be crippled with a Fireball for a 3 Elixir advantage. * When attacking a Crown Tower, you can send the Electro Wizard in front of other shorter-ranged troops. He can survive a few hits from the tower until the shorter-ranged troop moves in front of the Electro Wizard, after which a hit from the Electro Wizard will force the tower to change its target to that of the shorter-ranged troop. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." *The Electro Wizard card was showcased in the Electro Wizard Challenge that started on 8:00 GMT 23/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this challenge, players had to build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge had been rewarded with the Electro Wizard card which was included in the top prize. **Anyone that won an Electro Wizard card from the challenge would be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. **The Electro Wizard card was then generally released on 30/12/16. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Electro Wizard's spawn damage by 6%. And to make up for the spawn damage nerf, the Electro Wizard's health was increased by 9%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update removed his ability to permanently stun enemy troops. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update decreased his hit speed to 1.8 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased his hitpoints by 2%. This change was mostly made so that the Mini P.E.K.K.A can defeat him in one shot. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update decreased his damage by 4% and delayed his first attack by 0.2 seconds. Trivia *He and the Mega Knight are the only troops that deal Spawn Damage. Unlike the Mega Knight, however, the Electro Wizard's spawn damage affects air units. *His Spawn Damage has equal damage, stun duration, and radius as an equivalent level Zap. *The Electro Wizard and the Hunter are the only troops that can hit multiple enemies without doing area damage. *He was the first card to have its own challenge. *He is one of the eleven cards who are cheered for by the audience upon spawning and booed when killed, the others include Sparky, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A., Giant, Night Witch, Bowler, Inferno Dragon, Golem, Royal Giant, and Lava Hound. de:Elektromagier es:Mago eléctrico fr:Électro-sorcier it:Stregone elettrico ru:Громовержец pl:Electro Wizard